


Anniversary Party

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Creampie, Established Relationship, Estinien is an Alcoholic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Party, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: An invitation from Count Fortempts has you back in Ishgard and into Aymeric's arms.





	Anniversary Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwi_in_a_box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_in_a_box/gifts).



> Thank you for being the first to commission me ♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

It was the last thing you expected when you got a letter from Count Fortempts. What really piqued your interest was the handwriting itself. It's unfamiliar from the one you’re used to seeing from Edmont. Until you found a different name signed at the bottom: ‘Artoirel de Fortemps’. That will need to get some used to. Along with the letter was an elegantly written invitation to a grand party for the anniversary of the end of the Dragonsong War.

Of course, it was a party in your honor. You wondered if these people would ever tire from hosting so many. A vague memory comes to you. Every fortnight the noble houses would light up as the families wine and dine away like no tomorrow. It always struck you as odd, noble families celebrating an end of a war they’d never participated in. Then again this was another topic for another time, a thought better suited over tea with Y’shtola.

This one is different. It’s being hosted by a founding family, making the invitation difficult to refuse. Of course, the Scions were invited too. Alphinaud was practically floating on air the entire trip back. Tataru, on the other hand, was a little less than pleased to be leaving the fine life in Kugane.

Arriving back in Ishgard felt like a dream. The gentle snow falling from the sky, the quiet streets, people rushing about to get to their destinations. There’s even a festive air with some of the houses decorating their exteriors.  Perhaps it’s the true Ishgardian spirit coming through, being able to reunite under one day.

Tataru was more than prepared for the party, giving you a dress from the latest fashion trend in Kugane. A long and sophisticated socialite’s dress that features a lengthy slit on the right side to show more than a generous amount of leg. There is even floral detailing along the length of the dress, giving it an elegant touch and a pop of color. She had even given you a pair of gloves and a hat to go with the ensemble. She was more than happy to get you to turn every head at this ball.

Truthfully, you only wished to turn one head --- just the Lord Commander’s. For the past few moons, both of you have been exchanging letter after letter. Always giving each other updates; To you, Aymeric shares the plans and progress he’s made along with the New Republic, from you, Aymeric gets to read the first-hand accounts of your adventures.

Still, you miss him. You miss running your fingers through his dark curly hair. You miss feeling the weight of his head on your lap by the fire. You miss being able to simply lay in bed with him in the morning in silence. Watching as sunlight filters through the window, casting an angelic glow upon his face. You miss him, you truly do.

The mutual agreement was to keep it out of the public, out of prying eyes. You had not even told the Scions. Instead, you spend the long, lonely nights staring at the ceiling wishing for nothing more but to be by his side, often clutching his gracefully written letters. You can't help imagining what it would be like to feel his soothing presence beside you again.

You don’t have to imagine anymore. He is so close. So close to see, to hear, to touch.

Just as Tataru had hoped, you were turning heads as you were dragged around the party. Artoirel was quick to take your hand by the entrance before you were stuck standing there awkwardly. The eldest brother eagerly takes you from person to person introducing you to vaguely familiar faces to entirely new names. From stuck up nobles to intimidated commoners.

What was undeniable were the lingering stares. You could feel eyes drawn to your every move, particularly the high slit up your dress. Despite your efforts to make some conservative choices, you can still feel the looks catching the bare skin of your waist and legs.

That doesn’t matter when you’ve locked eyes with a pair of deep blue eyes you’ve fallen in love with.

You had spotted him the moment you stepped into the main hall. At the far side of the room, Aymeric was out of his armor and in something more form-fitting and formal. A delightful dark tux with his signature blue cape wrapped around him. He stood tall exuding confidence with a well-practiced smile on his face. A perfect picture of his diplomatic self with a tall glass of red wine in hand.

You catch sight of a familiar silver-haired dragoon next to him, surprisingly also out of his armor and in a simple dress shirt and pants. The scowl on his face is enough to deter even the bravest of noblewomen from stepping forward. But not you. You easily slip out of Artoirel’s loose grip and settle between Estinien and Aymeric as if by second nature.

“Nice for you to finally join us,” Estinien grumbles, clearly annoyed at the festivities as he drains his glass of every drop of wine. “I think if he eyed you any harder, his eyes would have popped out.” The dragoon swaps his glass off for another one as a waiter passes by and drains this one of its contents. He looks like he has been at this for a while. When you look at Aymeric for confirmation, the Lord Commander only flash you an innocent smile, there is dust of pink on his cheeks.

“Wonderful evening to see you again, my dear. Though I do wish it was under slightly different circumstances.” Aymeric takes a step closer to you, under the guise of making room for the workers. He hooks his pinkie around your own, making sure to keep it hidden from view. “You look beautiful in that dress. Another one of Tataru’s creations, I presume?”

“He’s been standing here, twiddling his thumbs as if something will happen as if he says away from his office too long. I almost mistook him for your ‘little follower’,” Estinien lets out a huff into his fifth glass. His gaze falls upon Alphinaud with his arms locked and chatting away with a lady his age, an unmistakable smile on his face.

It was easy to fall back into conversation with him, swapping little remarks with each other. Estinien seems to not mind you two giggling away beside him, even occasionally offering a dry remark of his own. The sun had long and set before you know it, one by one guest start to take their leave. The moon had risen to the highest peak in the sky. The Scions had long since retired to their own chambers, with Alphinaud sweeping by to bid good night to the three of you. Estinien decides to slip out the door, to join his siblings in arms at the Forgotten Knight to ‘actually get some good booze.’

Everyone else was much too preoccupied to notice Aymeric escaping with you, his warm hand laced with yours. The retreat back to his own home was a slow one, snow daintily floating down from the dark skies as you travel along the dimly lit cobblestone path.

You barely stifle a laugh that caught his attention. Aymeric lets go of your hand to smooth his hand across your back, as he leans down to see what you were giggling about.

You hadn’t realized how much you missed his touch until now. Every trail lead by his hand, every circle traced, and every breath in your ear seems to make you want to beg him to come _closer_ , _grip tighter_ , **_take me deeper_**.

 

* * *

 

Everything became a blur when the door closed behind you. Aymeric’s lips crashing into yours, tasting all the sweets and drinks you had at the party. His tongue coaxes your mouth open and invading it as if your breath will save his life. His hands rubbing your sides and moving to grope and at your chest and ass through your clothes. You can feel him grow bolder, slipping under your skirt to trace your inner thigh. His fingers brush higher and higher as they slip under the miniskirt close to your panties. As a finger finally brushes over the front of your panties, you only push yourself against him trying to get his cool touch in your heated core.

“How I’ve longed to feel you in my arms. To be able to touch you and know you are right _here_.” He mumbles into your lips, finally pulling away but his hands remain, his breath heavier than before. “Please, stay with me tonight?”

A nod of your head has you whisked away from the main doors and into his chambers. Aymeric claims your lips in a hurried kiss. Like if he doesn’t show you how much he misses you, you’ll disappear from his arms again. You hum happily into the kiss, deepening without another thought. He gently walks you backward, both of you fumbling with your hands and legs to strip down to your small clothes.

He settles into the bed with you seated on his lap, “I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you. Never had I dream that an angel would bless me to be by my side.” He slowly lets his hand runs down your back until he catches of the end of your underwear, watching closely to memorize every angle and curve of your figure. He beckons you into another kiss.

With a tug, Aymeric pulls the fabric off your breast and cups one with his free hand. He rubs the stiffing nipple with the pad of his thumb causing you to whimper into his mouth. He pulls away to nuzzle your chest, taking the neglected nipple into his mouth to suck and twist with his tongue. You let out breathless moans and sighs, only to encourage him to double his efforts.

You whisper his name between your moans, scooting back to brace yourself on his shoulders. Lifting yourself higher onto your knees and removing the last of your defenses, you allow your smallclothes to drop over the edge onto the floor. He tugs you back into his embrace, littering your jaw and neck with playful nips and kisses, only to stop when you would tug at his own smallclothes.

He ignores your greedy hands to reach down and trace the folds of your wet core. The scent of your pussy is enough to make his mouth water as he collects the juice between his fingers. He thrust his finger into you slowly, then adding another, and another. A loud moan came from you, the sound of it causing his dick to twitch under your hand. Aymeric can’t handle it anymore.

“As much as I would love to taste you, I think we’ve waited too long for this.” He removes his fingers and easily lifts up your smaller form, switching places with you by lowering you down in the center of his bed. He seats himself between your legs, allowing you to wrap them around his waist. He discards his small clothes beside your own, lining himself up to your entrance and pressing into you. You both simultaneously groan as he sinks deeper in, feeling his length begin to fill and stretch you.

Your back arches off the bed as he brushes against a soft spot within you, causing squirming a bit as he stalled to move. The stretch of your pussy was too delicious, the fill too good to deny. Yet you need _more_ ; deeper, faster, hotter. A beg dies on the tip of your tongue as he pulls out and thrust back in with a sharp rock of his hips.

His long fingers traverse the planes of your skin, dipping and curving around the length of your body while his lips make slow yet precise work of your neck. Every hair stands on edge due to his touch or the chill in the air, you cannot tell. Your own fingers dig into his shoulders as he thrusts deeper, maintaining his slow and steady pace, eager to feel every last bit of you.

Your mewls of pleasure bounce from the walls in the quiet room. Aymeric shivers when your breath ghosts against his cheek and your lips graze against the shell of his ear. You mumble incoherently as his pace beings to quicken, as a heat blossom in the pit of your stomach.

Aymeric pulls away and studies your face, your mouth shaped into a perfect ‘O’, your eyes misty and skin flush from the pleasure. He leans back further and hoists one of your legs up onto his shoulder, creating a new, blissful angle. A deep groan of complete and utter lust rumbles from him as you watch him brush back his perfect curly bangs.

You cry out his name, your hands move to claw away at his sheets while you throw your head into the center of his pillow. He is completely entranced by the sight below him. He mutters your name, whispering praises under his breath. “Halone, you’re beautiful, so beautiful.” He places kisses on your calf and continues his relentless pace, watching with dark intense eyes as your breasts bounce from the motion. Your back arches up when he hits a sensitive spot, your gasps and moans only encourage him even more. With his free hand, he traces the valley between your breast, down to your stomach and continues further down until he reached your clit, rubbing small circles around the bundle of nerves, adding a sensation that is almost too much to bear.

He pulls his lips between his teeth, pink and swollen from the prior kisses. “I’ve been thinking about this since seeing you in that dress. If only you knew the things you do to me.” His sentences are strung together with barely any room left for a breath in between, but he refuses to stop whispering sweet things for you to hear.

Another wave of heat runs from the tip of your toes, past the ends of your fingers and to ends of your hair. It tightens the knot in your stomach, threatening to snap any minute. Another moan forces its way out as he lowers your leg and buries his face in your hair, breathing deeply of your scent. You wrap your legs around his waist, urging and nudging at him to pound deeper, needing more than anything to cum.

“I-I’m so close,” You plea to him, your voice breaking at the words. Your hands fly up to find purchase in his raven locks. If you were holding on too tight, Aymeric did not say a thing. His thrusts begin to become sloppy and desperate, sending your stomach into twists and turns at the sensation. You weren’t sure if you could hold on any longer. “A-Aymeric, _please_ , I'm going-”

“I know, my love, I know.” His deep, purring voice near your ear, his breath ghosting onto your bare neck, hot and heavy. Your clit jolts as your pussy tighten around him, causing his breath to hitch. “Cum for me, love. Cum for me,” he whispers, giving your hips a tight squeeze. Mixed with perfectly timed thrusts and dirty words, he sends you over the edge. Gasping and moaning as you were sent into blinding pleasure. Your eyes shut from the intensity of your orgasm, one hand raking your nails down his back while the other tightens in his hair harder and harder while he continues to fuck you through your climax.

He mutters into your skin, his voice rising in pitch with every word. His own high hits him like a storm. A sharp intake of air, followed by his gasps and moans, his eyes glazed over. Aymeric comes to a slow stop inside you, spilling his seed all over your walls. You can feel every spurt of the hot cum from his throbbing clock hitting your cervix, and prolonging your high as you feel the heat fills you.

Aymeric pulls out of you once he was spent, yet still hovering over you to take in the sight; your messy hair, your skin cold and clammy with sweat yet flushed red, the look in your eyes as you slowly came down from your own climax. You gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. You look enchanting, ravishing, the most enticing woman he had laid eyes upon. He pulls away and straightens up between your legs, the warmth of his cum inside makes you feel all the hotter.

Licking his lips, he takes your hand and presses a delicate kiss over your fingers. Starting a trail from your fingers and slowly making his way up your arm until he was pressing at your bare shoulder. His gaze piercing and dark from desire, he couldn’t help himself from stealing another from your lips. He cradles your chin with one hand giving you slow and sweet kisses.

Unable to resist the temptation with you underneath him, the kisses start to turn heated and heavy again. His free hand traces up and down your shaky legs, body still tingling pleasantly.

The delicate moans from your lips fan the flame inside him. Aymeric leans over you and pleads with his deep blue eyes.

“Round two?”


End file.
